Beating Heart
by FreeFallin15
Summary: What if it wasn't Justin at the door? Continuation of "Conventions." I'm sure this oneshot has been overdone, but please give mine a try? I do not own Chicago P.D. or any of it's characters.


_**Alright, for the record, I plan on keeping this a one-shot. I just watched "Conventions" and fell in love. The way he was looking at her made my heart almost melt. Soffer is a good actor, but they all are!**_

_**And I read a spoiler for next week's episode through TV Guide (SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT DO NOT READ THE NEXT SENTENCE!) It said, "Severide and Lindsay get some alone time." I wanted to hit something, but at least now I'll get to find out what their "chemistry" is like, right? And with any luck, she'll tell him she wants Halstead! :)**_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoy and I'm still working on Two Years Overdue, so don't worry about that one.**_

She had just gotten home from her "date" with Jay when she heard a knock at her door. She had no idea who it was, so when she looked out the peep-hole, she was torn between groaning and jumping for joy.

It was Jay.

He had come back for her.

"What are you doing here?" she almost sighed, and she hoped she sounded more frustrated than longing.

"Well, I was thinking…" he started but Erin cut him off.

"Oh, so _that's_ why I see steam comin' out your ears."

Jay smiled, "Cute, Lindsay. Anyway, what I came up with is this…there might not be a 'someday' for us. Nobody's guaranteed tomorrow, us especially."

"Jay, you know we can't…"

But this time he cut her off, with a kiss.

And to his surprise, she responded by wrapping her one hand around his neck while using the other to feel his rock hard chest.

His hands stayed at her waist and when they pulled apart, they were both breathless.

"So…you're tellin' me…that that is what I would've…been….missing?" Erin asked, smiling at him.

Jay softly chuckled and she felt his chest ripple under her hand. He nodded, "And apparently what I was missing too."

She pulled him inside closing the door with her foot and they continued their kissing on the couch.

That's when another knock came to the door.

Jay and Erin both jumped.

_On the one night I don't want visitors…_ Erin thought.

"Go to the bedroom, I'll get rid of 'em." Erin whispered to Jay, and he almost ran to make it before the person kicked the door down. The knocks were getting louder and quicker…the person was very impatient.

"Erin! You in there?! Open up!"

_Voight_.

Thankfully, Jay had made it to the bedroom.

"Voight? What's wrong?"

"Do you know where Justin is?" He came barging in.

"I thought he was out with friends?"

"That's what I thought too, but he's not answering his phone. Can you try calling him?"

"Yeah, sure." Erin grabbed her phone and dialed the number.

To both of their surprise, he answered. "Hey, Justin, are you okay? Your dad's been trying to get a hold of you…"

"Okay, okay, we were just a little worried when you didn't answer…"

"Alright then…bye, Justin."

Hanging up, Erin turned to Voight. "He said he's fine."

"Then why wouldn't he answer me?"

"Would you answer you in his position?" Erin arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

_She was missing Jay for this?!_

Voight just glared, so she continued, "There's your answer. Go home. Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

It took everything she had not to drop-kick him out, but she was trying to seem nonchalant.

"Trying to kick me out?" Voight asked…like he had read her mind.

"Well…yeah…I'm kinda tired. The reunion was exhausting."

Voight noticed that she hadn't taken off the dress or heels yet, "Nice dress."

"Thanks, but it's slightly uncomfortable…so…if you don't mind…" she motioned for the door with her hands and Voight threw his hands up.

"Alright, alright, I'm goin'." He was almost out the door when he turned around, "Tell Jay I said 'hi'."

"You want me to call Jay just to tell him you said 'hi'?"

"Erin, do you really take me for that much of a fool? I know he's here. I'm not going to threaten him, or you. I know you both are adults. Just make sure you two can keep it professional at work…and don't go blabbing about it either."

She nodded. _What a mood-killer._ She hoped Jay hadn't heard the last part.

When she entered her bedroom, Halstead had kicked off his shoes and was laying on the bed sideways with his elbow bent to prop his head up.

Erin laughed, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

Jay shrugged, "Did it work?"

"Maybe about this much." Erin pinched her index finger and her thumb together.

Halstead rolled over onto his back feigning hurt. He then jumped up and quickly walked up to her. "Alright, I've got one more trick up my sleeve…"

Erin laughed as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"I would love to help you get out of that _uncomfortable_ dress tonight." He began to lightly rub her back and kiss her neck.

"Now that…" Erin moaned as she felt his teeth making small marks, "that worked…" Upon hearing that, he swiftly picked her up and gently laid her down onto the bed, never breaking the kiss.

And the next thing she knew, he was helping the dress off her.

_**I know this was short…but it was just something that popped into my head. Hope you enjoyed! **_


End file.
